Devora Brukhis
1st Lieutenant Devora Emily Brukhis is an Alliance officer, currently based at Fort Carter on Mars. She posts on CDN using the username "Bat Olam Adom" (Aramaic for "Daughter of the Red Planet"). Family Devora was born March 3, 2167, in Acheron, a city on Mars. She is the daughter of Dr. Adam Brukhis, a surgeon, and Sarah Kissinger, the city's current mayor. Her father committed suicide when Devora was eight, out of the mistaken belief that his wife was having an affair. The emotional pain this caused in their family led Devora to resent her father, and also ensure that her own death was not so pointless. Kissinger later married her chief of staff, Keith Turnow. Devora has two siblings, Adam Jr. and Ilana. Adam is studying at Columbia University on Earth. Education For most of her childhood, Devora attended local public schooling in Acheron. However, she did spend two years as an exchange student at High Tree Academy, on Thessia. While on Thessia, she had an intimate relationship with Elia T'Seyas, her exchange partner. Following the Battle of the Citadel, Devora (then 16) made the decision to pursue a military career. She applied to, and was accepted at, the Luna Alliance Military Academy. She has declared an interest in the study of tactical systems. Her first year grades were exemplary, and she received an internship to Grissom Academy, where she worked on developing better targeting software. Reaper War Devora Brukhis was on Grissom Academy when the war started. Her internship program was closed down, and most of her fellow students were sent home or to Elysium. Without any specific orders, Brukhis went to the Citadel. She spent a few days manning a recruiting station in Zakera Ward before receiving her assignment to the [[SSV Jerusalem|SSV Jerusalem]], along with a field promotion to 2nd Lieutenant. When the Eighth Fleet was ambushed at Ontarom, the Jerusalem's bridge was hit, killing half the bridge crew. Brukhis was among the survivors, and was subsequently promoted to 1st Lieutenant, becoming the ship's tactical officer. She served in this capacity for the duration of the war. Pregnancy While at Grissom, Devora had initiated a relationship with a fellow student, Harry Lefferts. The night before the Reaper invasion, they slept together, and Devora became pregnant. She discovered her pregnancy two weeks later, shortly after Lefferts was killed during the Cerberus attack on Grissom Academy. DNA tests confirmed that the baby was a girl. Devora planned to use an artificial womb, but was never able to do so. She gave birth naturally after a 9 1/2 month pregnancy. Postwar Service After the war, Devora transferred to Mars, helping in the reclamation efforts there. She and her daughter currently live at Fort Carter, the current Alliance military headquarters on Mars. Physical Appearance Devora is a fairly attractive human woman, with pale skin, short brown hair, and light blue eyes. She stands at an impressive 200 centimeters with a wiry build, traits common to Martians. She exercises daily, as any Alliance cadet is expected to do, and is in excellent health. In addition to the standard Alliance gene mods, she has inherited certain mods to prevent muscle and bone degredation in Mars' 0.3g environment. She generally wears Alliance uniform - indeed, she does not currently own any civilian clothes. Personality Traits Devora has a strong sense of honor and duty. She takes oaths - particularly her oath of allegiance to the Alliance - very seriously. She is driven to ensure that her life - and death - carry some meaning, particularly as her father's death brought nothing but pain to those he loved. She harbors a strong hatred for xenophobes and maintains many "pro-alien" views. While raised Jewish, she was not particularly observant for most of her life. During the Reaper War, she became more religious, praying frequently. While generally honest, Devora does have a talent for deception. In combat exercises and simulations at the Academy, she made heavy use of subterfuge and deceit. She has taken to heart Sun Tzu's words: "All warfare is based on deception." Trivia *Devora is an avid basketball player, having competed in varsity teams both on Mars and at the Academy. She is a supporter of the Acheron Legends. *Devora is a fan of the Battlespace, the ANN military news show hosted by Diana Allers. *Devora has a crater named after her on Ostend, the second moon of Joppa, in the Vetra System (same system as Elysium). It was created as a result of her firing the orbital mass accellerator Grissom Academy has there for testing purposes. *Devora's facial appearance is based on actress Gemma Whelan. Category:Humans Category:Defunct Characters